


The Best Yet

by helsinkibaby



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Community: 1-million-words, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 07:52:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3562010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jenny loves the ocean</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Yet

**Author's Note:**

> One million words 100 in 100 prompt ocean

On her travels, Jenny would always make sure to find the ocean if she was near it. No matter how long for, she found that there was something about sitting on the beach, sand between her toes, ocean breeze in her hair, that made her feel better. 

Back in Sleepy Hollow, when things got too much, she would close her eyes in memory and it would help. 

Later, Frank would take her hand in his and that would help too. 

But when he sits beside her on the beach, hand in hers, sand between their toes, it's the best yet. 


End file.
